


pull the trigger off

by kihovely



Series: kinktober [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, hoseok the guitarist, kihyun is the singer, they're actually sofffft boyfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok are bandmates in a rock band





	pull the trigger off

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic for kinktober! i used nipple play and dirty talk prompts for today so :> enjoy the filth, my heathens.

                                                               

 

Kihyun sings as his lips touch the rough texture of the microphone, a little wet from all the songs he’s already sang before, but the odd sensation doesn’t stop him. He pushes his messy, brownish hair back, his undercut showing, as his grip tightens around the handle, his black-painted nails wrapping around it as if it was his second skin, and he sings the words of one of their songs, one they composed a few months ago and has yet to be improved here and there, but their fans love it. Kihyun could spit on them and they would still love him.

The girls in the first row are yelling his name, their dyed hair are stuck to their foreheads and there are tattoos and piercings all over their body, Kihyun could easily take any of the people in the public to his backstage room, or even have a queue for it. It could sound self-centered, but things just worked like that.

Kihyun turns around to look at their guitarist. His black hair is wet too and his big arms flexed as his fingers gracefully trace each one of the cords; his eyebrows knit together in concentration and his lips pursed into a thin line as sweat drops drip down his neck and chest. He looks up and their eyes meet.

Hoseok smirks.

Kihyun does too.

He turns around to look back at the crowd, the smile never fading. Girls and boys alike go crazy when he reaches the high note, his neck pulsing and his heart racing with the music pumping loud in his ear. This is the adrenaline he’s ever dreamed of since he was a kid.

One of the girls throw her bra at the stage, Kihyun does his best in avoiding it before he picks it up and puts it around their bass guitarist’s neck, Changkyun, who winks back at the girl and she probably goes under seven different types of cardiac arrests.

Kihyun re-adjusts the leather jacket on his shoulders, the white tee under is sleeveless but his arms are still sweating from all the moving back and forth in such a small club. Hoseok, on the other side, is wearing nothing under the jacket, and the image is doing wonders to Kihyun’s sanity as he sings something about taking dick and fucking the government. Their lyrics are truly inspiring.

He sings the notes of their last songs before Jooheon joins him spitting fire with his rap and Kihyun bobs his head up and down to the rhythm; Kihyun has met many rappers throughout his musical career, but he’s never met anyone as good as that kid, and Kihyun was the happiest because they all were a band. Hoseok, who sometimes sang too, played the guitar and composed most of their songs; Jooheon with his rap and lyrics; Changkyun as the bass guitarist and sometimes joined Jooheon, and Hyungwon, their most precious drummer. That’s how they got together and formed their little rock band, slowly becoming more and more popular, until they were the most popular rock group in the underground clubs and neighbourhoods.

Kihyun drops the mic and his ears ring from the sound of hands clapping and screams, asking for encore, but Kihyun has other plans in mind.

Still feeling as if he’s had a shot of epinephrine, he takes off the jacket and takes off his shirt, throwing it to the public with a smug smile on his face, before he stuffs back on the leather and heads inside their changing room.

The rest of the members join him soon, picking up their things as they head back to the car. Kihyun tells them to leave, and they understand.

Changkyun closes the door behind him with some funny remarks as Hyungwon lights the cig between his lips and they share it for a few moments, too close not to actually imply something else, but Kihyun just rolls their eyes and hurries for them to close the door.

They do, and Kihyun finally finds himself alone inside their changing room.

Alone with Hoseok, who is sprawled on the couch, one leg up and only wearing his leather pants, hugging his thick thighs so nicely that they looked like a second skin.

If he could, he would rip them off with his teeth.

But he could put his mouth to good use either way.

“You’re such a tease.” Kihyun takes off his jacket as well, letting it drop dead to the floor. “Everyone out there wants to touch you.”

“And you don’t?” Hoseok smiles at him, the type of smug smile that makes Kihyun want to kiss him until he’s out of breath.

“I said _everyone_ , I’m very much included.” Kihyun sits on his lap, straddling his hips with both legs. He feels Hoseok’s hard-on under his ass and it goes straight to his own.

“Thanks god I’m only yours.” Hoseok lifts his upper body to cup his cheeks. He rubs his fingers on the corners of Kihyun’s eyes, where the eyeliner is probably already smudged.

“You better.” Kihyun threatens, but not really.

He’s the one to lean in for a kiss. Hoseok’s lips are always warm and taste of both, alcohol and cherry chapstick and for Kihyun the feeling that overflows him everytime his brain registers those sensations feel like home. In between their hectic lives and all the mess, Hoseok’s arms are always home.

The kiss starts slow but quickly becomes rougher, needier. Kihyun chews on Hoseok’s bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and sucking on the soft flesh, earning a throaty moan from the man underneath him. It only ignites the fire within him.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to look this good.” Kihyun mutters against Hoseok’s neck, his tongue tracing from the underside of his ear to his collarbones, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Hoseok’s neck vein pulses under his tongue and Kihyun presses against it. He sucks on there, too; Hoseok’s smooth, milky skin screamed to be marked.

“I’m barely wearing anything.” Hoseok replies, shakily, under Kihyun’s manoeuvres. His hands have found their way to Kihyun’s back and he’s digging his nails everywhere he touches.

“Exactly.”

Hoseok kisses him again, hot and messy, teeth crashing and tongues dancing together, sloppily. Kihyun would mind if it was with anyone else, but never with Hoseok. He wants things to turn even sloppier, wetter. He wants Hoseok completely soaked.

With trembling hands from excitement, he unzips the leather pants threatening to burst open, giving some freedom to Hoseok’s hard-on, who gasps in relief. He’s wearing black underwear that barely covers anything as well. _That_ tease.

“You could as well not wear anything.” Kihyun’s lips are glued to Hoseok’s torso, consciously avoiding his pierced nipples, and kisses all over his defined abs and navel, even sticking his tongue inside. Hoseok squirms underneath him.

“Would you be able to handle the idea of me being on stage only wearing my pants? You’d drop to your knees in the blink of an eye.”

“What a pretentious little shit.” Kihyun smirks, playing with the hem of Hoseok’s briefs. “You’re wrong there though.”

“Am I?” Hoseok cocks an eyebrow. He bites his lower lip when his underwear disappears off his skin.

“Yeah.” Kihyun licks his lips, too. “I'd be down to my knees for you anytime.”

So he does.

He lowers his head, wraps his glistening lips around Hoseok’s pink tip, already moist, and makes sure it’s completely soaked inside his mouth.

He works on him slowly but diligently, taking more each time, with both hands on Hoseok’s hipbones pressing him down. Hoseok moans and tries to buck his hips, but Kihyun is preventing him from doing so, only using his mouth on him. He feels the salty pre-cum on the back of his throat and moans, too. Hoseok is going to be the death of him one day, lying under him, all spread and sweaty, eyes closed as Kihyun is sucking him off.

Such a pretty sight.

“Open up.” Kihyun leaves the throbbing cock with a wet pop sound, letting it fall against Hoseok’s stomach. Kihyun wants him wet in every way.

“I already took care of that.” Hoseok winks at him, sitting up. His lips are red from all the biting he’s done while Kihyun’s pretty ones were around his cock. The thought of Hoseok opening himself up for them to fuck later makes Kihyun feel dizzy.

“Why am I not even surprised.” Kihyun hums in pleasure when Hoseok drags him closer, sitting him on his lap to kiss again. Only then Kihyun realizes he’s still wearing his own pants, and his cock aches inside them. “Sit on me.”

Hoseok helps him get rid of the remaining clothes, Kihyun almost half-cries when he feels the cold air around his painfully hot dick.

He sits on the couch, letting Hoseok sit on his lap after, back against his chest and head resting on his shoulder. He kisses his already abused neck, because there are never enough hickeys on there.

Hoseok sits on his cock then, stretching around it like it’s meant to fit in there. The tightness and warmth engulfing him make Kihyun’s grip on Hoseok’s hipbones tighten, sucking on air trying to calm the storm threating to burst inside him.

God, the weight of Hoseok’s body on him and taking him so nicely will drive Kihyun crazy one day.

He’s already crazy for Hoseok, though.

“No touching.” Kihyun whispers to his ear. “I’m gonna do you so nicely you will come untouched baby.”

Hoseok moans at that, pressing his body closer to Kihyun’s.

He moves then.

At first, it’s only a mere roll of his hips, but when Hoseok encourages him to move faster, that it doesn’t hurt, that he wants him to wreck him, Kihyun does.

“You always take my cock so nicely.” Kihyun whispers, and he does what Hoseok loves the most too: both of his hands move up to his torso, and he pinches Hoseok’s always-hard nipples, playing with the cold metal piercing them.  

The sound that earns from Hoseok almost makes Kihyun come right there and then. Sweating and out of breath, he keeps thrusting into the man above him, who is supporting his weight on the couch, while Kihyun’s fingers rub and pinch his nipples, giving soft tugs and not-so-soft ones to the piercings.

“You’re so fucking thick.” Hoseok’s voice is raspy and falters at the end of his sentence and Kihyun wants to kiss him senseless.

“And you’re so fucking tight.” Kihyun sinks his teeth on his left shoulder, right behind his collarbone. “But you always stretch out so nicely for me. What a good boy.”

“Fuck you.” Hoseok closes his eyes when Kihyun pinches his nipples harder at that. “I want to erase that smug smile of yours by fucking your mouth all the time.”

“You’re thinking of fucking my mouth while I’m inside you? I gotta work on that.” Kihyun thrusts harder, faster, high-pitched moans leaving Hoseok’s throat. “I only want you to think of coming for me.”

“Make me.”

It’s halfway between a dare and a plea, and Kihyun presses harder around his oversensitive nipples and keeps up the rhythm of his hips, until Hoseok moans his name, so loud that it pierces through Kihyun’s ears, but the man above him is coming undone just for him, his cock spurting cum all over the floor and their bodies, and his hole clenching around Kihyun. He closes his eyes too and dives into the sensation, reaching his own climax as well.

Hoseok goes limp in his embrace, his chest rising and falling with erratic breathings and his dick now flaccid against his stomach. Kihyun pulls out, his cum dripping down from Hoseok’s hole when he does. The sight is so dirty that he almost gets hard again. Almost, if it weren’t because Hoseok has milked him out too nicely to be true.

Hoseok straddles him again with his beautiful thighs, but this time face to face. His cheeks are flustered and Kihyun thinks this is the first time he sees his neck so bruised. The sight should be one of the World Wonders.

“I think I will need to play the guitar sitting down tomorrow. Up to some acoustic cover?” Hoseok jokes, leaving a trail of soft kisses along Kihyun’s neck. He looks up and their gazes meet.

“I’m always _up_ for you.” He chuckles when Hoseok bites him a little rougher, as if scolding him. But then, he cups his cheeks and they kiss again, and Kihyun is so in love with him.


End file.
